<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bite my tongue (bide my time) by puppethandsyndrome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002826">bite my tongue (bide my time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome'>puppethandsyndrome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dsmp drabbles n such [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Past Abuse, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i think??, its implied at least, literally no clue how to tag this bullshit, post dreams imprisonment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>green boy in prison?? having t h o u g h t s??? unheard of.</p><p>mans wants some good old fashioned revenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dsmp drabbles n such [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bite my tongue (bide my time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally wrote this for fuckin eighth grade creative writing class, im sorry ms v</p><p>title from you should see me in a crown by billie eilish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is different in the obsidian box, and Dream is unused to it. He needs to be free, to run through open fields with only a crossbow and some TNT and a wild grin. He is manic, and feral, and accustomed to doing whatever he wants.</p><p> </p><p>For once, somebody stood against him.</p><p> </p><p>Really, this all started all those months ago when Tommy and later Wilbur joined his SMP. because it was his. The Dream SMP. his name was on it, he owned this land. But those stupid, stupid kids decided to mess things up for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Dream bit back a laugh at the thought of their little nation. L’Manberg. It had its beginnings in a joke drug caravan- the van was a monument to them. Of course, President Wilbur Soot got cocky. He held an election, so certain his people would vote for him again that he barely paid attention to SWAG2020, the opponent. Quackity, a duck hybrid nobody really knew, and the newest addition to the server. JSchlatt.</p><p> </p><p>Dream had only let Schlatt onto his server to see what would happen. The masked man was always down for some chaos, and Schlatt unwillingly delivered.</p><p> </p><p>The president-turned-dictator destroyed everything L’Manberg had stood for. He exiled the founders into the surrounding wilderness, took the life out of their country. Dream watched from the shadows as Schlatt turned to verbally abusing his vice president, drunk and angry and looking for a scapegoat. He watched as Wilbur paced in a ravine, more of a ditch really, and went mad with the need for power. He watched as tubbo and Tommy, the youngest on the server at only sixteen, met in secret and sobbed into each other's arms. And he smiled, because this was all he wanted. Chaos. Pain. Fear. </p><p> </p><p>Crouched against dark purple-black walls, Dream scribbled into books with a ragged quill. He wrote of the chaos he craved, and he wrote of revenge. Revenge against Tommyinnit. Revenge against those who he called friends. Revenge against this entire damn server, for abandoning him, their <em> god </em>, all because he killed some people. He would do worse to them. The sun went down, and the sliver of highlight on his face dimmed. Dream smiled into the pitch black cell.</p><p> </p><p>They would all regret this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>